


Love Song

by ToxicAngel13



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossposting from FF.Net, F/M, Multi, Originally written in 2008, Reunion, Songfic, This is an old one, TimeLady!Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAngel13/pseuds/ToxicAngel13
Summary: Even apart from her Doctor, she is still with the Doctor and she will never forget





	Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> An: This was originally posted by me on FF.Net in Feb 2008 and was the first songfic I had ever done. That means it's 11 years old and I still love it. I will be making a few edits in this reposting, but the original on FFN will stay the same to preserve my young writing style. And for once you all are seeing a one shot from me. LOL that Doesn't happen much now does it. Keep in mind while reading that this was written before the cannon reunion and metacrisis. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the song that I have used. (Love Song by Jack off Jill)

 

* * *

  _ _Whenever I am alone with you_ _

__You make me feel like I am whole again_  _

* * *

 

         The Doctor looked at his companion and smiled slightly. She completed him and he never wanted her to leave. She didn’t want to leave either so it was a perfect match. ‘They’ll never tear us apart...’ He was counting on her to keep that promise because he didn’t know what would happen if she fell and left him alone again.

       He may never say the words, but they both knew what was left unsaid and that was more than enough for them both. She was his angel, the one that whatever god must be morning, but he got the privilege to hold her hand and for those precious moments he believed in forever.

 

* * *

  _ _Whenever I am alone with you_ _

__You make me feel like I am whole again._  _

* * *

 

      She hadn’t known she was incomplete until she met him. He took her from the monotonous everyday life she had been trudging through and showed her the end of her world. Nothing would ever be the same for her again and yet she couldn’t find the urge to care really. Because when he took her hand and whispered ‘Run” she’d known nothing else could compare.

       Rose promised him forever and that’s what she would give him, to the fullest extent her meager life would allow. She knew the words he never spoke aloud by heart and she didn’t need the vocalization. She was his and he was hers for as long as forever might be. Her Lonely God that wasn’t so lonely as long as she was by his side.

 

* * *

  _ _When ever I am alone with you_ _

__You make me feel like I am young again_  _

* * *

 

       He didn’t feel like he was over 900 years old when they were together. She’d smile cheekily at him, enjoying her own personal joke and he would feel like he was young again. The years would fall away and scars would temporarily be forgotten as the light that was his Rose  bathed him in her youthful radiance.

       She was his shining star and with her he could truly accomplish the impossible. No one would ever truly know how much she met to him, and no one would ever replace her spot in his hearts. Nothing would stand in their way because together they were unbeatable. The Oncoming Storm and his Bad Wolf.

 

* * *

  _ _When ever I am alone with you_ _

__You make me feel like I am fun again, again_  _

* * *

 

       She felt alive with him, like a covering of stuffy cotton had been lifted after coddling her for the first 17 years of her life. She laughed more, smiled more, even joked more now that she had him and she never wanted to let go. Life was something special now and she didn’t think she could handle life without him.

        No one would ever replace the Doctor and even Mickey the idiot saw it. He stood aside to the force that was Rose and Her Doctor and for that she was glad. If she had  to have chosen between them he would have been heartbroken when she didn’t hesitate to stay with The Doctor.

          But life had taught her that all good things came to an end sooner or later. she just wished it hadn’t been sooner. The day they stopped  at her mum’s she knew something was wrong and that it was the day the Beasts words would come back to haunt them.

 

 

* * *

  _ _However far away_ _

__I will always love you_  _

* * *

 

       It happened to fast for him to even consider to try to stop. HE should have known she’d do something like it, but yet as he saw her flying to the Void his hearts stopped in fear. Then Pete showed and saved her. she wouldn’t forever be in limbo, but she wasn’t here. HE had lost her and for once the impossible seemed to be just that.

     He raged and ranted, demanded that the gods give him his angel back, but nothing helped. In the end he was left staring at the blank, eerily white wall, whispering the word’s he’s never said aloud. Words that she would never hear, but he would always hope she had truly known.

 

* * *

  _ _However  long I stay_ _

__I will always love you_  _

* * *

 

         She found out to late that she would have been able to give him forever. the Vortex hadn’t left her as untouched, unaffected as they had hoped. It started out with not ageing and everyday her Mum would look at her with sad, but understanding eyes. she knew what it was like to loose the one you loved. And Rose was lost without her Doctor.

       Jackie died at age ninety, leaving behind her 51year old brother John and his family and her 48 year old sister Gwenynth and her family. Rose herself was 73  but she didn’t look a day over 19. Her last words had been to Rose though. “Find yer Doctor love. He’s out there somewhere just awaiting for his Rose to save him from himself.’ Rose didn’t understand at first, but in a way Jackie spoke of a not so impossible truth.

 

* * *

__Whatever words I say_ _

__I will always love you_ _

__I will always love you_  _

* * *

 

        ‘I’m not replacing him with you, get it?’ that was the 100 year old, newly named Time Ladies first words to the Parallel Ninth Doctor. He had nodded understandingly, a hint of old pain in his eyes. He’d said that to someone else once upon a time perhaps?

       ‘Tell me about him, if you wish.’ he had suggested. She’d looked at him, her youthful face so old for a moment before nodding. And their tale emerged. HE gave her a shoulder to cry on when their last goodbye came, confirming the impossibility of it, then her 80 year exile here, until he had stumbled upon her at her brother’s funeral. John had died at 68 due to a car crash.

     ‘Let’s go to Barcelona. Always wanted to go there.’ he’d said after she was done and she cried again. He’d always promised to go there, but they never made it. Her first step to healing was made giggling over the no nosed dogs, the first sound of joy that had come from her mouth since Gwen had become a great grandmother.

 

* * *

  _ _When ever I am alone with you_ _

__You make me feel like I am free again_  _

* * *

 

       Rose Tyler, the human made Time Lord by her own selflessness, was a breath of fresh air for the Ninth Doctor. For so long he’d felt alone, plagued by the guilt that was Gallifrey’s destruction, But here was a woman who had loved another version of him guilty of the same deeds. Perhaps there was hope.

     He watched her as she shed the pain of loosing her Doctor and or watching her family age and die around her to become what he liked to imagine was the person his other self had fallen in love with. Because if the laughing, joking girl was the one and same, he didn’t feel so bad for following in his other self's footsteps. She was truly a treasure.

       He knew she missed her Doctor still, so never spoke up. Her first word’s echoed in his mind so he settled for enjoying the feel on her hand as they ran for their lives, and the concern she showed when he finally regenerated to his Tenth form. She was 200  hundred at the time.

 

* * *

  _ _When ever I am alone with you_ _

__You make me feel like I am clean again, again_  _

* * *

 

        She would always love her Doctor, always miss his quirks that only he had. This Ten wasn’t the same and perhaps that’s what allowed her to fall for him. It was a new start and both knew that her heart also belonged to someone else and if they ever found a way she would go. She knew he’d follow and it didn’t bother her as much as it should. After all in the basic form they were still the same person, just different.

      They always knew that with enough time they would find a way. It was only a matter of time and as Time Lord’s they had all the time in the universe to do it in. So they enjoyed their time together, had their adventures as they did.

 

* * *

  _ _However far away_ _

__I will always love you_  _

* * *

 

        30 years... He could hardly believe that it had been that long since he had last seen her cheeky smile, but it had been.. He’d traveled with other’s but the hadn’t reached the spot he reserved for his Rose. They never would. She was the only one who had reached that spot since before Gallifrey burned and if he had his way she would be the last.

        Martha had said he was to cold,  leaving for her Medical tests so she could help the world in some other way that didn’t involve being with a man who could never love her. Donna had lasted longer, she hadn’t wanted anything like love. To alien for her tastes. But of course she was a loud mouth who eventually wanted to settle down. She’d sorta reminded him of Jackie in her manners and as strange as it sounded he was comforted by her.

       Jack occasionally joined him for a bout whenever he wasn’t busy, but things had been tense since he’s gone and opened his big gob when Jack had first returned and called him a freak. Rose would have been able to smooth out the tension with a smile, but she wasn’t here. She’d never be here again and he hated that.

 

* * *

  _ _However  long I stay_ _

__I will always love you_  _

* * *

 

        Rose, or the Wolf as she had taken on, was 300 and had managed to not regenerate when they found a way to cross the Void. Ten was now Eleven, but he had sacrificed a life to keep her from regenerating. HE knew she wanted to be the same when they returned and now she would be.

        He was even more of a pretty boy now, same dark hair, but a more aristocratic facial structure. She’d giggled herself silly as she first saw his new face and he’d pouted for hours until she kissed him, assuring him he was sexy. Of course when he finally talked she broke down again, even his accent was posh.

       The ride through the Void wasn’t as smooth as they thought it would be, and a piece of the Tardis flew off it’s welded perch and entered Rose’s stomach before either had the chance to react. The Doctor rushed to her side as they landed in the Cardriff Torchwood and picked her up as the doors opened to reveal someone he didn’t know. He ignored him as he rushed the bleeding girl to his infirmary, not even pausing as the man called out Rose’s name and followed in a panic, a cell out.

      When he removed the Iron bar he cursed, knowing he couldn’t fix the damage and that she would die and regenerate. She smiled at him through her tears of pain. and told him it was alright. ‘Couldn’t expect to live this long Eleven.’ she murmured. There was a noise and her head darted to the door.

 

* * *

 

__Whatever words I say_ _

__I will always love you_  _

* * *

 

         "Jack!" she chocked disbelievingly as she recognized him. The man stepped forward and the Doctor stepped back as the two friend’s reunited.

         "Rosie how?" the other man whispered. Rose smiled.

        "Nothing’s impossible if you put you mind to it. Took me 280 years but I made it. I’m going to regenerate soon Jack." she warned. He nodded and took her clammy hand.

         "I’m right here Rosie. The Doc’s on his way. He didn’t believe me, but then again we haven’t been on the best terms since he found out I can’t die." He murmured. Rose rolled her eyes and the man who Jack didn’t know snorted.

         "He's rude and Not Gingeeeer!" Rose started only to end in a scream as her body started convulsing. Jack held on even as  a golden glow surrounded her. HE wasn’t leaving her alone in this for a minute. Her screams filled the air and Ten rushed into the med bay. His eyes wide and fixed of the glowing blonde.

          "Impossible..." he whispered.

* * *

  _ _I will always love you_ _

__love you. (ohhh oh oh)_ _

__Love you (Ohh oh oh)_ _

__Love you (ohh oh oh)_ _

__Love you!_  _

* * *

 

        She changed before their very eyes, the glow burning their cornea’s but not one looked away and Jack held onto the slimming hand in his, not noticing the glow really as he tried to comfort the blonde he had secretly loved.

         She went quiet as the glow died to reveal a slimmer, alabaster skinned, black haired woman. She was quite naked and the plumpness of her breast seemed to draw everyone’s eyes. Jack fixed the problem by shrugging off his jacket and covering her, smiling as she cuddled into the duster, breathing deeply and completely engulfed. After a moment he turned to the man covered in blood.

         "And you may be?" he asked, only now wondering. The man who had brought Rose back to them smiled widely at Jack

         "Eleventh Doctor, Parallel in nature. I’ve traveled with Rose 200 years, since her 100th birthday when she buried her younger brother. It took us a bit to find our way back and the Ride was much more chaotic then she remembered." the man said. Jack grinned slowly.

       "Trust it to Rosie to find a Doctor in Pete’s world." Jack said proudly, as if her accomplishment was his own. Eleven snickered, his eyes sparkling.

       "Oh I found her. Quite interesting finding a Time Lady when I watched Gallifrey Burn. And I do believe her first words when I invited her along was I wasn’t replacing her Doctor." he replied, looking fondly at the now smaller dark haired woman  Ten stepped forward. 

       "She really said that?" he asked. Eleven nodded, smiling softly.

       "And I can see why you feel in love with her. I did myself, but I think we have quite the club of those in love with the Wolf. Luckily she has big hearts." he replied jokingly. Jack shared a grin with him as Ten just traced her face..

 


End file.
